


Traps Arent Gay.... Right?

by KillerKunoichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bullying, Crossdressing, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gender Issues, Internalized Homophobia, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKunoichi/pseuds/KillerKunoichi
Summary: High school senior Naruto Uzumaki is konoha's high schools renowned fuckboy. Hes lost count on how many girls he had slept with throughout the years. He got who he wanted, whenever he wanted and that was just that. Now his eyes are set on the cute new girl, but somehow Naruto cant shake the feeling that this girl is something he's never experienced before....





	1. Target Sighted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i'm super behind on my usual writing schedule! so much stuff is going on at once in my life that i just cant keep up unfortunately.
> 
>  
> 
> Now aside from my personal life that no one cares about, I bring you a story idea that's been on my mind for the past few months now.

Naruto was ecstatic to finally be heading back to school. The blonde had been counting down the days ever since August. Him, unlike most teens, actually looked forward to going to school each day. He had tons of friends, decent grades, a lot of girls chasing after him, he was a jock and the star of the football team and to top it all of he was one of the most popular kids in school. So of course he was more than eager to go back.

 

 

Not that he didn't enjoy his summer break though, he did. Naruto attended several parties and festivals which resulted in a lot of hangovers and one night stands with strange girls, but all in all he missed being on the field and having a bunch of people he was actually acquainted with to talk to all day. Plus, everything was about to change this year—because as of today he was officially a senior. 

 

 

He was so excited that this was his final, first day of school. Naruto usually didn't put too much effort into his appearance for first days like most people. The blonde usually just wore athletic wear because he got to leave most of his classes early for football practice—so there was never really a point to put on anything nice. But it being a special year and Coach Asuma said there would be fewer games this year so the seniors could focus on their grades before college, so of course he had to step up his fashion game and show off by putting on his best outfit. 

 

 

Stepping up to his full sized mirror, the blonde assessed himself carefully—running his eyes over every inch of his outfit. After a thorough look and a couple of primps and spins, he decided that he looked pretty good. Having the face, skin and body of a Hollister model made him feel pretty damn good. 

 

 

He was dressed in some well-fitted, torn black skinny jeans, a black bleached hoodie and some black timberland boots. He figured he’d switch it up from his usual sweatpants and t-shirts he usually wore. And of course he had to dress to impress on the first day, as him and Kiba always had a competition to see who could attract and fuck the most girls every year. Last year Naruto was in the lead with 17, but Kiba was almost right behind him with 15. The blonde was determined to keep his 2 year in a row winning streak. 

 

 

Of course some of the girls wanted to date him,  and be more than just a one night stand—but Naruto didn’t date. He just went after a girl that he found attractive, slept with them, and moved on to the next one. On occasion would he see the same girl more than once, but that was seldom. Naruto loved the thrill of fucking a girl who he’s never been with before. There was something so exhilarating about unexplored territory that just made something primal spark in him. So he couldn’t wait to see the hot new girls that transferred.

 

 

 

Naturally his lifestyle choices got him a lot of criticism from the girls that he had slept with. He, along with the rest of the football team had been deemed “fuckboys” by some of the girls in school. To those girls, they were nothing more than “promiscuous pigs that slept with any female in their path.”, a direct quote from Tenten, a girl who Naruto had banged under the bleachers on the football field last year. However much to the dismay of the heartbroken women, Naruto and the other guys on the team didn’t care about what a few girls thought of them. They were the most popular guys in school, who could get whoever they wanted—when they wanted. The boys didn’t see the appeal of dating. To them it was a boring way to live, reserved for the other guys in school who weren’t as cool and popular as they were. Why limit yourself to one person when you can have them all? Naruto didn’t understand it at all.

 

 

 

All those thoughts aside, Naruto wanted to get to school a bit early so he could link up with his friends and catch up a bit before class. He pulled out his phone and texted Shikamaru.

 

 

 

- _I’m just now about to leave the house. Park your car next to mine so we can wait for the rest of the boys._

 

 

“The boys” referred to the other members of the football team that he hung out with. The guys were practically inseparable, wherever they went, they always travelled in a pack. They walked down the halls with their heads high, dressed in athletic wear or their uniforms. Catching flirty looks from girls and looks of pure envy from guys. It was amazing.

 

 

Just as he was about to grab his backpack and leave out of his room, his phone chimed—signaling a new text message.

 

 

 

- _k._

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at the short text. Leave it to Shikamaru to even text lazily.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto struggled to keep his head upright as he tried his best to fight the strong urge to fall asleep as he listened to the large bosomed principal drone on and on to the seniors about being "successful scholars" and "making this school year count", as this was their final year before the entire graduating class was off on their own. Free to make their own choices in life, either succeeding or failing and all that kind of crap. He had forgotten that every year on the first day Tsunade gave an hour log speech to “bring in the new year”. Yawn.

 

 

 

The blonde groaned loudly as he slouched deeper into the uncomfortable aluminum fold out chair he was seated in that were arranged in the huge multipurpose room for the hundreds seniors to sit. Did the school really have to buy the worlds hardest seats?! For the past 2 hours Naruto had been going back and forth trying to balance his weight on either ass cheek trying to find a way to not develop scoliosis. Just as he thought he found a semi comfortable position, he was bumped on the shoulder by the person sitting next to him.

 

 

 

"Would you quit moving around? Don't make this more of a pain than it already is." Shikamaru said, his voice somewhat muffled because he was also slumped back in his chair. The lazy raven had a magazine covering his face. 

 

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If I have to sit and listen to Tsunade preach so do you." He said in a whisper as he snatched the magazine off of his friends face. 

 

 

 

Shikamaru groaned as the light from the room hit his eyes. "This is such a drag. I don't know who's getting on my nerves more, you or that long winded Tsunade." 

 

 

 

 

Naruto chuckled as he playfully leaned his head on the spiky haired ravens shoulder. "Awww I love you too!" 

 

 

 

"Knock it off." He replied with an eye roll as he pushed the blonde off of him.

 

 

 

"........and remember all of you, to make great choices and to seek out new opportunities this year. I've watched almost all of you grow up and develop these past 4 years and I'm truly shocked with the tremendous progress you all have made. You know I remember-"

 

 

Principal Tsunade’s tangent was abruptly cut off by Vice Principal Kakashi. Who was standing next to her clearing his throat and pointing to his watch, signaling for her to wrap it up so the students can head to their first class of the day. Naruto almost laughed at the fact that even the vice principal looked just as bored as everyone else. 

 

 

 

"Oh, right!" Tsunade said as she tried to blink away her tears. Just thinking about how she only had one year left with the current senior class brought her to the brink of crying. She used the sleeve of her well-fitted, navy blue blazer to gently dab around her eyes. Being oh so careful as to not smudge her perfectly done makeup. "Everyone stand up and form an orderly, single file line and head to your first class that's on your schedules. I expect all of you in your classes ready to work and **on time**."

 

 

 

" _No thanks to you..._ " Naruto scoffed. Everyone then began to stand up, grab their welcome folders and head out of the auditorium noisily. The sound of the aluminum chairs scraping the hard marble floor almost made his ears bleed. 

 

 

 

 

The blonde was just about to check his folder to see what his first class was, when a huge arm wrapped around his shoulder—pulling him into a bear hug.

 

 

 

"DUDE!" The mountain sized man's voice shouted. "How's your summer been?!"

 

 

 

Naruto went into shock when he realized who the guy was. It was Kiba, his friend and co-captain of the football team. Naruto hadn't heard from him all summer because Kiba’s parents had sent him away to some sort of football skills and development camp, that had a strict no cellphone policy. The only contacts you could have was with your parents and other close relatives. Of course, when Kiba first told him that he was going away he thought it was a complete joke. The blonde thought it was a scam just to sucker people's parents into paying for a high price summer camp—but oh was he wrong. Kiba was practically glowing. He gained a lot of muscle and strength, and he somehow managed to clear his face completely from acne.

 

 

 

 

 

"Uhhh...." Naruto stuttered as he looked at how much his friend changed in just 3 short months. "Probably not as good as yours. You're fucking ripped!"

 

 

 

Kiba shot his friend a big grin as they walked down the hall. He flexed his muscles as if he were a body builder. "Oh these little things?" He asked, striking a pose in the middle of the hallway. A couple of girls at their lockers ogled at the action. 

 

 

 

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but he refrained, he didn't want to seem jealous. Even though he slightly was.

 

 

"You got all these gains while you were at Might Guy’s football camp?! I thought that guy was insane." he chuckled.

 

 

 

"Yeah you'd think so because of his....eccentric style. But he really persuaded my parents to sign me up when he visited the school and gave his presentation." The brunette said.

 

 

 

Naruto specifically remembered what Kiba was talking about. Last June a bunch of people came to their school representing different clubs, organizations and camps that the new incoming seniors could join. Naruto of course, being the social butterfly he was, spent almost his entire summer drinking, partying, smoking and chasing girls instead of doing something productive, like his godfather wanted him to do.  However his godfather Jiraiya wasn't exactly being a role model for the boy either. Jiraiya also spent his summer partying, drinking and chasing women. 

 

 

 

Now he was eating his words for calling Kiba "lame" for choosing to go away to camp instead of staying home. The brunette was now ripped, toned and tanned. Just them walking down the hallway Naruto caught some girls winking and smiling at his friend. This slightly irritated the blonde because just last year, everything was the complete opposite. He was the one who got all the attention from the girls. Being tanned, blonde and being the star quarterback of the football team made him one of the most popular kids in the entire school. Him and Kiba were practically unbeatable on the field. They were the dynamic duo that kept the Konoha Falcons one of the best teams in the district. However Naruto usually got the most attention out of the pair usually. But that certainly was about to change now with Kiba looking like a chiseled Greek god.

 

 

 

"But on to more important matters...." Kiba started up again, bringing Naruto back to reality. "Look at how hot all the girls have gotten." He said with a wide grin as the two walked side by side down the crowded halls. "Have you seen Ino's tits?!"

 

 

 

Naruto laughed. Typical skirt chasing Kiba.

 

 

 

"Yeah she does look really good." He said as they just passed the long haired blonde, who had her tits practically bursting out of a thin halter top. 

 

 

 

"OOOH and what about Karin?" Kiba said like a kid in a candy store. "Just look at those thighs." He said practically drooling.

 

 

 

Naruto turned to Kiba and made a face. "Ew gross. You know that's my cousin, man."

 

 

 

The brunette laughed at his friends’ disgusted facial expression. "Oh yeah, my bad."

 

 

 

Just as he was about to roll his eyes and say bye to his friend and to walk into his English class, he saw something that completely caught his attention. Well, someone.

 

 

 

Naruto shoved Kiba’s shoulder and pointed towards the girl with the shoulder length black hair walking down the hall.

 

 

Naruto thought she was absolutely beautiful. She had dark jet black spiky hair that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. The raven was confidently strutting down the hallway filled with loud and rowdy teens like it was nothing. The girl didn't bat an eyelash at any of the shenanigans going on around her. She was just deeply engaged in her schedule.

 

 

 

Not only was her face beautiful, her body was fantastic. She had on super tight black skinny jeans (which made her ass look amazing), black vans and an oversized cropped band sweater.

While everyone else was trying to put on their best outfit (including Naruto himself) for the first day—she chose a more casual approach, which made her look even more hot. Being as though she was the only girl who didn't have a mega push up bra and a full palette of makeup on.

 

 

 

"Hey, who that hottie?" Naruto asked his friend.

 

 

 

Kiba squinted his eyes and looked towards the direction of where he had gestured. His eyes immediately darted towards the girl walking, graciously weaving through the sea obnoxious teenagers. Upon spotting her, he made a face.

 

 

"I have no idea but she definitely is kinda cute.... in a weird way.”

 

 

 

Naruto looked as his friend as if he had just said something blasphemous. “In a weird way?! She’s a fucking goddess!” He dramatically exclaimed. “You just jealous that she’ll probably think I’m cuter?” He said with a cocky smirk.

 

 

 

Kiba gave a mock laugh as they turned down the hall. “In your dreams blondie.” He started before stopping out front of the Physics room, which was his first class on his schedule. “Tell you what, I bet I can get her phone number by the end of the day.”

 

 

 

Naruto laughed in response. “I like your confidence, but that definitely isn’t going to happen. She’s going to be too busy sending me nudes to talk to you.”

 

 

 

“You’re hilarious dude! That’s a bet then! And I wanna take a peek at those nudes.... for scientific purposes...” he said as he opened up the door to the class.

 

 

 

 

“You bet.” The blonde said with a laugh and wave to his friend. “See you at lunch!”

 

 

 

 

Naruto checked the time on his phone and noticed that it was 8:45, meaning that he had 15 minutes before his next class. At first he was going to go to his English class early to check out the girls in there, but he was sure none of them looked as good as the one that was practically strutting down the hallway. So that left him plenty of time in those 15 minutes to get that hot new girls’ number. He turned on his front facing camera to check himself out. 

 

 

“ _Gorgeous as per usual._ ” He said under his breath with a small smile and hair flip.

 

 

He put his phone away and proceeded to head in the direction of where the cute girl went. And after trailing behind her a bit (her ass in those jeans keeping him right behind her) she finally came to a stop at her locker and began to put some of her things away. She was new, so why not be a good Samaritan and help her find her classes for the day?

 

 

 

Naruto confidently strode over into her direction, waving to a couple of friends in the process—and leaned on the locker next to hers and shot the raven his famous, perfect smile. The same smile that dampened many girls’ panties throughout the years.

 

 

 

“Hello beautiful, how about I walk you to your class?” He asked the raven in a self-assured tone.

 

 

The girl shifted her attention from her locker, to now looking up at the 6-foot something blonde that was suddenly standing next to her—and for the first time Naruto could actually study her facial features up close.

 

 

 

This girl was absolutely breathtaking.

 

 

 

When she looked up at him her bangs fell to the side, fully revealing her face. She was a traditional Japanese beauty. The first thing Naruto noticed was her dark almond eyes—which were the complete opposite of his bright blue ones. Those dark eyes contrasted magnificent with her pale white skin. Her features were sharp yet soft, almost elvish, reminding him of a certain Final Fantasy character that he couldn’t remember the name of. He could honestly go on and on for hours about how pretty she was. This was a girl he couldn’t wait to have on his arm, and brag about the guys to. Plus if she looked this good with clothes on, imagine how she looked with them all on the bedroom floor?

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck off.” The raven hissed at him before slamming her locker door shut. 

 

 

 

Her voice a little deeper than Naruto imagined it to be, but he ignored it due to his immense shock.

 

 

 

He stood the looking at the girl as if she had spoken a foreign language to him. Was she joking? She definitely had to be joking.

 

 

 

Naruto laughed a bit before speaking. “Sexy and funny.... you’re the whole package aren’t you?”

 

 

 

The raven shot the blonde annoyed look. “Persistent and annoying? I could say the same about you..” She said before grabbing her side bag and walking off.

 

 

 

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. His mouth was agape as he watched the hot girl angrily saunter away from him. He was happy that everyone else in the crowded hallway was busy engaged in their own conversations, or else this would have been extremely embarrassing.

 

 

 

 

Did he just get.....rejected?

 

 

 

No there had to be a rip in the time space continuum. This has **never** happened to him before. Just him approaching a girl was considered a privilege, as usually the women came to him. But here was a girl rejecting his advances?! Did she not know who he was?! He was an attractive football star damnit. But oh well, he was sure that he would win her over eventually.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-


	2. Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had to delete and re-upload this chapter about 10 times because it wasn't posting correctly and the whole chapter wouldn't post, only half of it. i have no idea whats going on with that, so please excuse small mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> ***Unbeta'd as per usual.

“You have a what?!” Naruto and Kiba both shouted in unison, their loudness catching the attention of some students eating lunch at a nearby table. 

 

 

 

 

“Will you two keep it down?!” Shikamaru hissed, he didn’t want the entire world to hear the news .He then gave a slight smile as he spoke. “But you heard right.” He said. “I have a girlfriend now.”

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde and brunette were both in complete awe about the information they just heard from their friend of four years. They were all sitting at their unassigned table on the farthest side of the cafeteria that the clique of football players usually sat at, trading summer stories and any first day gossip. At the table sat Kiba, Naruto, Neji , Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and rock Lee all picking at their pre-packed lunches that their parents made for them. They were all fortunate enough that they didn’t have to each the disgusting school food that they slapped on a plate and had the audacity to call “lunch”. Some other kids weren’t as fortunate though—as the vast majority had no choice but to eat whatever was provided for them by the school.

 

 

 

 

“Come on man, you know dating is lame!” Naruto replied. 

 

 

 

“Yeah!” Kiba tag teamed. “What the hell has gotten into you? Plus it’s only the first day, Cupid hit you that fast?” He joked.

 

 

 

 

Everyone at the table chuckled but Shikamaru, who instead shot the brunette an annoyed look as he took a bite of his nectarine.

 

 

 

“Leave the comedy to the professionals, will ya?” The raven said. “And we’ve been talking since the end of last school year. We’ve hung out almost every day during the summer and we’ve decided to make it official.” He finished with a slight dreamy look.

 

 

 

Naruto could tell just by his facial expression that he was dead serious. Who would’ve guessed that possibly the laziest person he knew would have possibly put in the effort for a relationship? First he got rejected now this? Was the eclipse responsible for all of this nonsense happening?

 

 

 

 

“Actually....” Neji chimed into the conversation. “I’m seeing someone as well.” He finished with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

 

 

 

 

Yeah it was definitely the eclipse or some sort of witchcraft.

 

 

 

“What the hell?!” Naruto exclaimed as he pounded the lunchroom table with his fists. “We’re the bachelors of the school! You can’t just start.... _dating_.” He spat out the last word as if he had a personal vendetta against it.

 

 

 

 

“Right!” Kiba shouted in agreement.

 

 

 

 

“Calm down ladies.” Shikamaru said with an eye roll as he leaned his head on his shoulder. “Are you guys really happy with what you’re doing? Just sleeping around with no emotional attachment whatsoever?” He asked to his two disappointed friends.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto put his hands behind his head and spoke confidently as he leaned back in the hard aluminum seat with his legs crossed. “I’m having a fucking ball, thanks for asking.”  


 

 

 

 

Unlike Naruto, this was the one time Kiba stayed quiet.

 

 

 

 

“It’s all fun and games until someone catches herpes.” Neji said as he took a sip of his sparkling water.

 

 

 

Shikamaru chuckled. “Or ends up being a father!” he added.

 

 

Naruto scowled, he absolutely **hated** the idea of STD’s or children. Both options made him want to vomit. He hated it when people would say that to him as a deterrent of his lifestyle. He wished everyone would stay out of his sex life. Just before he could fix his mouth to retort, Rock Lee quickly changed the subject—as he didn’t want this to escalate into another argument.

 

 

“So who’s the lucky lady Shikamaru?” Lee asked, batting his eyelashes at his friend across the table.

 

 

 

“You guys know Temari, Gaara’s sister right?” he started, his eyes getting all dreamy again. Just thinking about his girlfriend changed his entire mood.

 

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes upon hearing the name, as he instantly pictured the beautiful blonde who Shikamaru was all smiling about. Temari was the sister of their friend and teammate Gaara and also another senior in their class, who like the new hot girl he was trying to get earlier, ignored all of his advances. Unlike most girls in their school, Temari wasn’t easy. She would rarely go out to parties, drink, smoke or do anything wild like all the other girls he hung around would. No, Temari was what Naruto would refer to as a “good girl” which he found to be extremely boring. He thought that life was too short to be not drinking, having sex and going out. What the fuck else were you supposed to do?!

 

 

“Oooh nice!” Kiba said as he gave Shikamaru a high-five. “She’s a fucking babe.”

 

 

Kiba had always secretly liked Temari. As he too thought it was admirable that she wasn’t easily impressed like most of the other girls. He just never seriously pursued her because he didn’t want to taint his reputation as a bad boy bachelor like Naruto. But in all honesty, he was slowly growing tired hopping from girl to girl. His teasing to Shikamaru was just a cover up for the jealously that he low key felt.

 

Naruto scoffed. “She’s alright I guess.” He said with a snort. “Plus you don’t think it’s weird to date our friends’ sister?!”

 

 

Although he was a part of the team and usually sat at the table with the guys, today the redhead said that he was skipping lunch to “take care of some business”. Whatever that meant.

 

 

“You still mad because she turned you down Naruto?” Choji said between mouthfuls of potato chips.

 

 

 

The blondes face turned beet red. “N-no. I didn’t even really want her anyway. I just wanted to see what she would say.”

 

 

“Hmmmm and I think her exact words were ‘ _Get the fuck away from me you idiot!’_ ” Shino surprisingly said. As he was quiet for pretty much the majority of their conversation.  


 

 

Shikamaru and Kiba laughed.

 

 

 

“ _Ha ha_ very funny.” Naruto mocked their laughter. “I can still pull more girls then all of you!” he boasted with that damned cocky smile of his.

 

 

“Oh!” Kiba started with a devilish smirk. “Speaking of which, what’s that hot emo girls’ number from earlier?”

 

 

“ _Fuck_.” He thought. He had forgotten all about that bet that he had made with Kiba earlier.

 

 

“Heh heh about that, well you see…” the blonde started slowly, an embarrassed blush slowly crept onto his tan cheeks.

 

 

“Did the great Uzumaki get rejected?! Someone call the fucking news!” Kiba shouted before he busted out laughing.

 

 

“Shut up!” he hissed at his friend before punching the brunettes shoulder. “She just doesn’t know what she’s missing out on yet.” He said as he ran his hands down his body.

 

 

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his electrolyte water. “You’re so vain.”

 

 

Shikamaru had to admit, he did indulge in the “lifestyle” that Naruto advocated for. He had partied and hooked up with girls—although not to the extent that Naruto and Kiba did, but he did in fact partake in it. But he quickly grew tired of it. He didn’t see what was so great being surrounded by a bunch of inebriated people who for the most part truly didn’t give a fuck about you or your well-being. Sure it was nice to get out and have fun every once in a while with your actual friends, but going out every single weekend from Friday to Sunday to fuck around with random people was a drain mentally, physically and financially. He was over it. He just wanted to worry about football, his grades and Temari.

 

 

Lee was confused. “Hot emo girl?” he questioned. “Who are you guys talking about? I can’t think of any girl who fits that description.”

 

 

 

Naruto groaned, he wished nothing more but then to get off the subject of this. “She wasn’t even emo. She was just really quiet… and pissed off.”

 

 

 

Lee thought long and hard after hearing Naruto’s describe the girl. He still had no idea who they were talking about, which was strange because lee talked to **everyone** , especially the girls. He thought it was weird that he hadn’t met this beautiful new girl who Naruto was fawning over. Especially a girl that would turn him down, considering most girls would jump at the opportunity of being with the super popular blonde. This was odd.

 

 

 

 

“What’s her name?” He asked before taking a sip of his Red Bull.

 

 

 

 

Naruto shrugged with a puzzled expression. “I don’t know, we didn’t get that far.”

 

 

 

Kiba busted into laughter. “Damn, you couldn’t even get her name?” He took a bite of his protein bar. “Don’t worry I’ll get it for you. I’ll ask her for her name after I’m finished banging her.”

 

 

 

 

Naruto’s eye twitched. He was not losing a girl to Kiba, that has never happened before and it damn sure wasn’t about to start now.

 

 

 

 

“Is she in here?” Shino asked as he lowered his glasses down, scoping the cafeteria for a ‘ _hot emo_ _girl_ ’.

 

 

 

 

Naruto tried to discreetly survey each girl that was currently in the cafeteria—but that turned out to be an impossible task. There were just too many people to even tell. But Naruto feel like she wasn’t in there, someone who looked like her would definitely stand out amongst the crowd. 

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde shrugged before directing his attention to his instant noodles. “I don’t know, I don’t see her though.”

 

 

 

 

 

Just before he could take a fork full—the bell rang, signaling the end of their 45 minute lunch.

 

 

 

 

This day was getting off to a shitty start. Not only did he get rejected, Kiba got all buff, Shikamaru and Neji are ready to settled down and get married and now he couldn’t even eat his damn ramen. 

 

 

 

 

Fucking terrific.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

Naruto was surprisingly happy to finally be home. Normally the social butterfly dreaded going home to just his godfather, but today was definitely one of the weirdest first days’ he’s ever had. Half of his squad was fucking dating, and he couldn’t even get a girl’s name—let alone a phone number or some ass. 

 

 

 

Upon pulling up to the driveway he saw Jiraiya’s black BMW, meaning that he was home early from the office today. He originally hoped that he could talk to the original ladies’ man, and get some advice. But of course the old perverted man was fast asleep on the recliner, mouth wide open, snoring.

 

 

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes as he threw his backpack down next to the door and made a beeline towards the kitchen, walking passed a sleeping Jiraiya on the couch with the TV on. On the large television played some sort of bikini contest show. Busty women walked up and down a runway wearing 3 pieces a fabric that had the audacity to be considered a ‘swimsuit’. Naruto grabbed a bottled water and shook his head, glad he wasn’t that bad of a skirt chaser, as he headed to the back of the house in the direction of his room.

 

 

 

 

Closing his door behind him, he sighed heavily. He needed validation to get his confidence back up. So he did what he was also infamous for...

 

 

 

Posting scantily clad pictures on social media.

 

 

 

 

 

What better way to feel good about yourself by than to get validation and attention from people online that you barely knew?

 

 

 

 

Naruto took off his shirt and changed into some grey sweatpants. He then stepped up to his full sized mirror and took a topless selfie—being oh so careful as to get the photo just right for the most amount of likes.

 

 

 

 

Not only was he popular in school, he also had a massive social media presence. The blonde had 15 thousand Instagram followers. Some being people from his school, but most being random people he didn’t know. A large portion of them being girls that just found him attractive.

 

 

 

 

And that was pretty much all he posted. Pictures of himself at parties with friends, on the football field and just regular pictures of him at home. He had no idea why so many girls wanted to follow him just because he was attractive, but he certainly welcomed it.

 

 

 

 

After about 50 pictures, the blonde finally decided on the one he liked the most. He got into bed, turned on the TV and turned his attention back to his phone to pick out the perfect filter and lighting to add. And after finally settling on just the right settings and caption, he posted the picture for all of his thousands of followers to see. Which was instantly met with 50 likes in about 10 seconds.

 

 

 

Seeing this brought a smile to his face, making him forget all about not being able to talk to Jiraiya.

 

 

 

Even though Naruto was usually a very confident and positive person, there were sometimes days where he didn’t feel all his best. Days like this were happening much more frequently now, but he had no idea why these thoughts were suddenly starting to overwhelm him all of a sudden. He began to slowly think that these thoughts weren’t normal to be feeling almost all of the time, and that he should talk to someone about them. He wanted to have a conversation with Jiraiya about it and ask if he should talk to a professional about it, but his godfather was always busy at work or either gone.

 

 

 

 

He suspected his godfather Jiraiya was a secret government official due to the missions that he would go on. So secret, that that’s all Naruto really could assume about his godfathers’ work after living with him all 18 years of his life, which he thought was sad. Whenever the once in a while time where they did have time to talk, and the blonde asked about his work—he would always get vague answers that were obviously prepared beforehand. Almost as if Jiraiya knew exactly what he was going to ask, and as always he answered it without skipping a beat. Naruto sometimes jokingly referred to the man as a ‘ninja’. The joke always made Jiraiya nervous for some reason. But Naruto wrote it off as him not being about to disclose much information about his work assignments for legal reasons.

 

 

 

 

 

Whenever Naruto would start to have those negative feelings, and couldn’t talk to someone—he would just bottle it all up and make himself get over it. He thought that he had so much to be grateful for that he didn’t have the right to be sad. Having a home with a room all to himself, all the clothes and shoes he could ever want, his own car that was paid off , a fully stocked college fund, a hobby that he was passionate about and friends that he really cared about. Knowing that not a lot of people had all of that made him toss his negative thoughts to the side and get over it. He had no right to complain about anything in life. The blonde wasn’t rich by a long shot—being middle class at best, but he had to admit that he was well taken care of and had a life that most people could only dream to have.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes he thought about bringing up the way he felt to his friends, but he always refrained. He didn’t want to seem like a burden to any of them. He was sure that they had their own personal problems to deal with too, so why would they want to hear about someone else’s? Sometimes Naruto felt like being the one of the most popular guys in school and being co-captain of the football team meant that he was on a pedestal of some sort, and that he had to be held to higher standard to be perfect in everything that he did. Not to mention he was always the happy and hyper friend who cheered others up when they were feeling down. He couldn’t let anyone see him as being weak and emotional. No, that wasn’t an option. But over the years, he slowly started to get tired of living up to this expectation. However, instead of talking to someone about it—he suffered in silence and decided to drink, smoke or fuck someone to take his mind off of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto shook his head and groaned out loud when he realized how long he had spaced out. That’s another thing that’s been happening to him every now and then. At random times during the day, his mind would wander off for a bit or he would overthink scenarios that never even happened yet. He pounded his head in frustration.

 

 

 

 

To get his mind off of his own personal pity party, he sat up and picked up his phone again and decided to look through all the likes and comments he kept getting—a small smile started creeping onto his face when he saw all the heart emojis and flirty comments he got under his recent post. 

 

 

 

**_Hinata_Hyuga18:_ ** _“Looking good Naruto ;)”_

 

 

 

**_HotGirlYamanaka:_ ** _“Hottt! ”_

 

 

 

**_Haruno.Babe:_** _“Cutie!_ ;) _”_

 

 

 

 

The blonde smiled at the comments from the girls at his school and the other hundreds from women all around the country. Just as he was about to close the app and start on his homework—one particular comment that was just left a few seconds ago caught his eye...

 

 

 

 

**_AngerAndRevenge:_ ** _“Hmmm a douchebag online and in school? Aren’t you quite the package?”_

 

 

 

 

Naruto made a face at the rude comment, as it was very rare that people left stuff like that under his photos. But he didn’t take it to heart though, he knew that being online left you open for people to verbally dissect you. It came with the territory, especially because he had so many followers. However, curiosity got the better of him because He then decided to investigate the troll—deciding to go to their profile to try to figure out who this person was. But of course, the users’ profile was private, unlike his own very public page.

 

 

 

 

Putting the idea of doing his homework on the back burner, he decided to take this investigation one step further by sending this person a Direct Message.

 

 

 

**_IEatGirlsAndRamen:_ ** _“Hey, who the hell is this?”_

 

 

 

And almost instantly, the blonde got a response from the person.

 

 

 

 

**_AngerAndRevenge:_ ** _“Don’t worry about it.”_

 

 

 

 

Naruto’s brows creased in frustration at the short, vague reply. He decided to keep this going further, as he was determined to figure out who this asshole was. His fingers pounded quickly on his touchscreen phone.

 

 

 

 

**_IEatGirlsAndRamen:_ ** _“You know, whatever you have to say about me online you can say to my face, since you obvusly know me from school.”_

 

 

 

Naruto was typing so fast that he just noticed he made a couple of spelling errors, but he didn’t care because at this point he was getting mad. What was the point of following someone you didn’t like just to harass them? The blonde couldn’t even ponder the thought any further, because the person shot back a reply within seconds.

 

 

 

 

**_AngerAndRevenge:_** _“_ _you think_ _I’m scared of you idiot? I’ll say it_ _to your face tomorrow morning_. Oh and while you’re at it you might want to work on that grammar of yours. You’re too told to be spelling like a 3rd grader. _”_

 

 

 

 

Naruto scowled at the screen and practically punched his response into his phones’ keyboard. This fucking bastard.

 

 

 

**_IEatGirlsAndRamen:_ ** _“Stop playing around! Who the fuck is this?!?”_

 

 

 

 

It was at this point that the person no longer responded. Naruto rolled his eyes and put his phone on his nightstand as he tried to forget all about the keyboard warrior he was just arguing with. He figured he might as well let it go because there was no way that guy was going to dare step up and have the balls to say all of that to his face. The blonde was a 6-foot-3 lean fighting machine. There wouldn’t be anyone dumb enough to run their mouth to him without being prepared to get their face bashed in, so he had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

 

 

 

 

 

He got off of his bed and walked to the other side of his bedroom towards his computer to start his first homework assignment for his literature class. In the process, he couldn’t help but to turn back in the direction of his nightstand to see if his phone screen lit up again with another response from that person. But no it didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Weird..._ ” he thought quietly to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 


End file.
